The present disclosure generally relates to aircraft propulsion systems, and more particularly, to a drag-link assembly for an aircraft engine thrust reverser.
Recent trends in aviation engineering have led to the pursuit of higher bypass ratio engine designs in order to improve the engine thrust specific fuel consumption (TSFC) and thereby overall system efficiency. Very High Bypass Ratio (VHBR) engines are being pursued to increase propulsive efficiencies. In large engines, VHBR results in large fans and associated fan ducts to accommodate the increased fan airflow. However, these VHBR engines require the nacelle surfaces to be minimized to obtain acceptable airframe integration losses. A cascade-style thrust reverser used in such an engine typically requires the use of very slender drag links that support movement of blocker doors. The drag links may be susceptible to fatigue failure due to induced vibrations from flutter or from engine vibrations.